


Safety Zone

by hungrywolfeasyprey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Admiration, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Discipline, FC Barcelona, Genderplay, Hardcore, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2898182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrywolfeasyprey/pseuds/hungrywolfeasyprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor gets bored of his sex life and finds a new amusement in the form of willing Alexis Sanchez. This is goint to be a long one, because Victor is determined to test every toy he has in his apartment before actually giving Alexis the real deal. He also has oceans of patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: 100% of what you're about to read are lies. I don't personally know these people, and I probably never will. I just have lots of free time on my hands!**

“Did you see the thing I put in your bag?”

Alexis’ heart skipped a beat when the low voice broke the absolute silence of the dressing room. He was sure all of his teammates went home by then, it took him a few seconds to realize the voice belonged to Valdes.

He turned around from his locker to face Victor and when he saw he’s all dressed up, not even wearing a towel, it seemed suspicious. Where was he all this time then? He decided to play cool.

“What thing?”

“You know… the thing”, Victor took a few steps toward Alexis and when they were close enough he touched his lower belly, just slightly, just to hint that he meant something sexual and as soon as Alexis felt the touch, he knew. His loins were on fire and he knew. His eyes panicked and he swallowed hard.

“Don’t act like you don’t know. I bet you've already tried it. Hell, I bet you’re wearing it right now…” he whispered to his ear. The dressing room was completely empty but he didn’t want to take any chances. The touch from before became more firm and went a little lower, crawled inside Alexis’ little shorts.

Alexis didn’t really move, he was afraid to even blink his eyes and he was so embarrassed by how horny he was already, how hard his dick got in less than a minute. He watched Victor’s face when he leaned closer to speak again.

“I want you to use it. I want you to open up for me… I want you to come over. After you've stretched yourself.”

He jerked him off drily, finally looking at his face. Into his honey eyes. Alexis panted and leaned in to kiss Victor’s lips that were so damn close, but he didn’t let him, shifting his head back so that their lips won’t touch. The desperate look in Alexis’ eyes was purely beautiful and Victor almost had to bite his own lips to keep himself from kissing him. He cursed in his head.

“Will you use it?”

Alexis nodded.

“Will you come over?”

He nodded again. Good boy. Victor then gave him the kiss that he craved for, literally couldn’t hold himself any longer. His mouth swallowed the boy, bruising his lips and cheeks with his stubble. He liked how Alexis just let him do whatever he wanted, how he let him control every little detail.

After breaking the kiss with a wet sound Victor spoke again. It was almost a groan.

“I wanna see it in you. Opening your pretty ass… fuck.”

He kissed him again so wildly, gave his dick a few more strokes before leaving the room, leaving Alexis shocked, horny and unsatisfied.

On his way to his car he thought; this was way too easy. His lips curved into a pleased smile.

~

A few days later, Alexis decided to drop by. The team had a day off and his girlfriend was busy, therefore he had absolutely nothing to do. He wasn’t in the mood for the movie he brought two months ago, he wasn’t in the mood for cooking. Whenever he tried to do anything, really, he could only think about Valdes and the things he told him. The way he touched him… it was amazing how fast his dick reacted to these thoughts. He had no other choice than to obey.

He showed up at Victor’s house at 7pm after texting him at 5.

“Are you wearing it? is it in there?”

Victor asked as soon as the door shut behind Alexis, just as they broke their greeting kiss.

He knew he was wearing it just by accidentally brushing his fingers against Alexis’ hard dick through his loose pants. The clear image popped to his head within seconds; Alexis in his empty house, slowly preparing himself for him, taking his time to get loose enough. The action obviously turning him on but he just kept going, not getting distracted. He saw him getting in his car right after he was done, showing up with the completely untouched hard on.

“Don’t you wanna see for yourself?”, Alexis smirked but Victor’s face expression remained serious.

“Don’t be a smart ass. Just answer the question. Before I stop being nice.”

“You’ll stop being nice at some point anyway-“

Victor grabbed Alexis' face harshly, their eyes met.

“See? That’s not… nice…”

Alexis said barely, with his cheeks held tight by Victor’s fingers.

“Shut up, little bitch. On your knees.”

He released Alexis' face and took a few steps back to give him enough space. He saw how Alexis' smile slowly faded away, but this hint of a smirk never seemed to leave his lips. He watched how Alexis slowly slid down to his knees, his head tilted down but not his eyes. His eyes were always on Victor.

“Stay like this. don’t move.”

With that he took big steps to his bedroom, once he was there he opened his closet to get everything he planned for this night, throwing lube and a few toys on the bed, getting the choker and the leash as well. He sat on the bed for a few moments to catch his breath, to brace himself for the long night that’s waiting for him. He took his shirt off and touched his bare chest. He was thinking about Alexis being just a few meters away, probably still kneeling on the cold corridor floor. He squeezed his hardening dick through his jeans. He didn’t mind letting him wait a little… he was all about getting into character.

He slipped a hand inside his jeans, stroking himself loosely through the black boxer briefs. He looked at all the toys on his bed, remembering the day he casually decided to enter a sex shop just to look around, or so he told himself. As soon as he saw the collars, the butt plugs and beads he felt something boiling inside his belly, it turned him on more than he dared to admit, and he decided to get them. Of course he thought about his wife, but then when he showed her everything he bought she almost kicked him out of the house. And it left untouched since then.

It didn’t upset him anymore though, because since he laid his eyes on Alexis he knew it would fit him better anyway.

He sighed and grabbed the collar and the leash and returned to the corridor, realizing that Alexis really haven’t moved an inch. He smiled. Such a nice, disciplined boy.

His steps were slow on purpose, he wanted Alexis to see exactly what he was holding in his hand, he wanted to give his brain enough time to comprehend everything so he won’t freak out. He didn’t want to use the collar just yet, but he was being smart. He wanted to give Alexis an idea about what his night’s gonna look like. He left it hang on his shoulder.

“Bend over, stand on all fours. I wanna see it”, Victor said calmly while getting closer, standing in front of Alexis’ face by the time he complied his order. He lowered Alexis’ fancy sweatpants, pulling the waistband of his underwear down as well so he could get there faster, caring enough only to uncover one specific part. Alexis’ ass was really something. Tanned, muscled but still juicy and bubbly. Clean. Freshly shaved. The waist of the transparent butt plug holding his hole open, showing the way to his insides, like a dark tunnel that led almost to his prostate… or so it seemed to Victor at that moment that made him absolutely hypnotized.

“Fuck.”

Victor panted, he doubted ever seeing anything this beautiful in his life, his mind was so full of ideas that he didn’t know what to do first. He bit his lip hard and smacked Alexis, making his ass shudder and making him cry in sweet pain.

Due to the awkward position, Alexis’ face was stuck in Victor’s crotch and his hips bucked forward while he explored his ass, making Alexis’ face be the friction his dick needed so badly. He grinded his crotch on Alexis’ cheek without even realizing, especially loving the way his cheekbone felt on the length of his hard dick, though he could barely even feel it through the thick denim fabric.

He reached a hand backwards to open the button and unzip his pants, to get them just slightly lower on his body so his dick will be more available.

“Bite it. Gently.”

Victor ordered as he kept molesting Alexis’ ass, holding the butt plug firmly and pushing it deeper inside of him, just a little, just to see it move inside of him. It was unbelievably arousing. He left a tiny stain of precum on his black briefs, but it became unnoticed as Alexis left similar wet stains from grinding his teeth over the length of the trapped shaft.

“Yeah boy, fuck.”

Victor couldn’t get enough, if he didn’t know any better he’d think he was close. He gave Alexis’ ass another slap and stood straight, making Alexis break away from his dick with a thin string of saliva that glowed like a spider web under the apartment lights.

“C’mon”, He grabbed him by the neckline of his shirt and started dragging him to his bedroom. He wished he could take a picture of this, of Alexis on his knees crawling on the floor, fully dressed except of the exposed skin of his ass that was lifted high in the air, decorated with the glass toy. Delicious.

Valdes jumped on the bed and ordered Alexis to stand up. Their eye contact was dark and unbreakable.

“Take your pants off. Let me see your dick.”

Alexis stood in front of the bed, the wall pressing on his back and he slid his sweatpants down to his ankles, lifting each leg to take it off completely and threw it on the bed just near Victor’s foot. His dick was hard, so hard and so veiny it actually made Victor shiver. Made him wanna suck it. He licked his lips.

“Good. Now touch it.”

Alexis’ hand slowly reached to his own cock, holding it loosely and he started stroking himself, his head falling to rest on the wall behind him as his eyes rolled back into his skull. He was painfully horny, and each stroke he gave himself made his grip on his dick tighter, made his little moans a little bit louder.

“Say you’re my girl.”

“What?”

“Say you’re my sweet little girl.”

Alexis kept quiet. He stared at Victor and at that point he didn’t even know if he’s being serious anymore.

“Say it.”

Alexis opened his mouth but the words wouldn’t leave his lips, he couldn’t.

“Should I use my whip now?”

“I’m your sweet little girl.”

“That’s right. Keep doing that…”

He watched Alexis jerking off, touching his abs, biting his lips. He needed to touch himself too but he didn’t, his will was strong. He wanted to wait, he wanted Alexis’ warm insides to be the first thing that would wrap around his dick, his own hand was the last option.

Alexis’ hand moved faster and faster, he was clenching his ass to make the butt plug move inside of him, to get off to the feeling of being filled. His moans became longer, higher. But as he was just about to cum, Victor opened his mouth.

“Stop. Stop, now.”

Alexis stopped only for the surprise and sudden panic, so naïve that he thought something wrong actually happened, because why else…? His dick was still in his fist, he looked at Victor confused.

“I’m hungry.”

“What…??”

“I’m hungry. Make me something to eat.”

“Right n-“

“Shut. Up. Stop talking, stop touching yourself.”

Alexis gulped, Victor then figured it would take some time to get him into character. He got off the bed, taking the chocker with him. He wore it on Alexis, who still looked rather puzzled but he didn’t object. The black leather looked better on Alexis’ tanned skin than Victor could ever imagine, especially with the shirt he was still wearing. He liked that there were still body parts left to discover. He connected the leash to the metallic ring of the collar, making eye contact with him and their lips crushed together, opening up for a slow passionate kiss while at it. He kissed Alexis and it was soft and sweet, he wanted to make him lose this frightened look he had, he wanted to make his knees weak. He wanted to tell him that in the end he’s gonna love it, he’s gonna want more. But he wanted him to find it out himself so he kept his look cold. Determined.

He broke the kiss surprisingly and pulled Alexis to the kitchen, both of them were silent.

He opened the fridge and looked inside. “I’m thinking… omelette. Yes. I want an omelette.”

“Okay…” Alexis nodded, still a little lost but he decided to go with it, not that he had another option. He started preparing Victor’s meal, his hands were slightly shaking, his dick was still rock hard. Victor was standing by his side the whole time like a supervisor, observing every move.

Alexis was mad. This is the second time he does this… leaving me like this. Who the fuck does he think he is??? And now he’s hungry??? Fuck that. He wanted to punch him, his chest turned red from anger. But he kept mixing the eggs in a bowl in submission. The tip of his dick accidentally brushed the counter and a tiny groan escaped his lips. It felt good, he bucked his hips to repeat the friction, but Victor noticed and pulled the leash.

“Do it one more time and I’ll punish you.”

“You’re punishing me already…” Alexis mumbled under his breath.

“What did you say?”

Victor pulled the leash again, making Alexis lose his balance. Alexis grabbed Victor’s body to keep himself from falling, he felt humiliated.

“You’re digging your own grave”, Victor said as he shoved Alexis to his kitchen floor, grabbing his hips and lifting his ass as high as it can get. He slapped it with all force, letting cries fly out of Alexis’ mouth. He regretted that he didn’t bring the whip with him to the kitchen, so he tried to create the same effect with the palm of his hand. The pain was sharp, so was the sound of Alexis’ skin. His ass turned red immediately and the sight brought Victor to the edge.

He loved the look of Alexis’ arched back, the color of his beaten skin and the flanged end of the butt plug showing from his entrance, and the sound of Alexis’ cries, fuck. How unbearably beautiful.

He kneeled to the floor himself, settling behind Alexis to be closer to the tempting sight. He reached to hold on the butt plug, spinning it inside of him, pushing it further into him just to pull it out slowly, watching how his hole adapted to the plug’s changing size as he kept pulling the thickest part out of him.

Alexis moaned loudly, finally he's getting something, he though. Maybe I should be rude more often… but then he felt empty, the toy was completely out of his body and in Victor’s hand and there was no sign of any touch or friction in the horizon.

“You’re not being the sweet little girl you told me you are.”

“You told me to say it.”

Victor rolled his eyes.

“You still don’t get it don’t you?” he slapped his ass again, watching his gaping hole shrinking with the surprise of the sharp pain.

“You should watch your big fucking mouth. Did you hear me?”

Another slap.

“Did. You. Hear. Me?”

Another one.

“Yes…”, he cried, moving his ass higher. He liked this, he just didn’t want to admit it. Though he didn’t need to, Victor already knew. The beautiful way he curved his lower back to keep his ass higher gave him away too easily.

“Tell me. Who are you?”

Alexis swallowed.

“I’m your girl. Your sweet little girl.”

Another slap.

“Get up.”

“-Aren’t you gonna… put it back in?”

Silence.

“Please.”

“Will you be good?”

“I will. Your good girl… god, please.”

“You better.”

Valdes pushed the toy inside Alexis’ body that gladly swallowed it back, after fucking him with it for a few very short seconds.

“Come on. Get up. I’m still hungry you know.”

Alexis got up the floor and resumed his cooking as if nothing had just happened. He cooked Victor a nice omelette and sat with him at the table, watching him eat. He couldn’t touch himself. He was losing his mind. He wasn’t allowed to speak, and he noticed how Victor was taking his time. Taking small bites, drinking his juice… what the fuck? Alexis didn’t get it, wasn’t he horny too? How could he eat so calmly with a hard dick in his pants?

“It’s good”, he said, finishing off his glass of orange juice and taking the few last bites off the plate. After he finally finished, he looked at Alexis that was staring at him.

“Most people light up a cigarette after a good meal. I personally prefer a blowjob. A slow one… you know? A really, really slow one.”

He looked Alexis right in the eye, his eyes sparkling. Alexis nodded.

Truth was, Alexis’ mouth was watering. He liked sucking dicks, and he was so fucking horny for what seemed like weeks already. And he wanted to show Victor how good his mouth is so he’d finally reward him with a nice fuck.

He crawled under the table and settled between Victor’s thighs. His pants were already open and all he had to do was to free Victor’s dick from his tight briefs. He licked his lips to the sight of the fat cock that was staring at him from below.

“Fuck”, he whispered, his tongue reaching out of his mouth to lick on the swollen head, to taste the precum that leaked out of the slit as soon as his hand grabbed the base. He didn’t wait much longer until he let his lips wrap around Victor and his head went lower and lower, swallowing him deep into the warm softness of his mouth. He felt Victor’s palms on his hair, holding his head as he reminded himself that he should slow down, that Victor said he wanted a really slow blowjob. So his lips made all the way up to the tip again, lapping and swirling his tongue on it while lazily jerking Victor off with the hand he held the dick with. He started sucking again and it was so slow it even made him a little crazy. He kissed across the length, his mouth dived lower to lap on Victor’s balls.

Victor moaned and spreaded his legs wide, giving Alexis all the access he might need and more. He took the leash that was laying forgotten on the floor near Alexis and with it he pulled his head higher, held him there. It was uncomfortable for Alexis, but he didn’t care. He started pushing his hips up until most of his length was inside Alexis’ mouth, but he couldn’t stop there. His grip on the leash was tight enough to make sure that Alexis’ head wouldn’t move an inch.

“Open your throat for me.”

He didn’t let go of Alexis who was overfloating with spit.

“Open…”

Alexis tried, he really did but he had to take a deep breath, had to relax his throat to do it and the saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth didn’t help. He began to choke, his face turned red and Victor finally loosened the grip on the leash, Alexis immediately pulled back to breathe and wipe the tears from his eyes.

Victor felt bad, wanted to say he’s sorry but decided to tell him later because this sight was heartbreakingly gorgeous to him.

“Your mouth is a filthy heaven, boy. God…”

He gave him a moment to pull himself together before pulling on the leash again, letting his cock slide into Alexis’ mouth and into his throat this time, just keeping himself there inside the neverending hot tightness. He released Alexis only to do it again, dipping his fat dick in and out of Alexis’ throat.

“Fuck. I’m so close. Fuck. Can I…?”, he didn’t plan on this to happen. He didn’t plan on cumming so early, Alexis’ had just arrived and they still had the whole night to spend but he figured, since it did happen and he couldn’t bear the thought of abstaining his release any longer, he might as well…

Asking Alexis if he allowed him to cum in his throat was a huge exception for Victor, showing any trail of compassion such as this didn't match his character and was not acceptable. But Alexis liked it, he liked this piece of humanity Victor showed, the only nice thing he did since Alexis stepped foot in his house. Luckily for them both, Alexis loved swallowing cum just as much as he loved swallowing dicks. It wasn’t the cum he loved but the art of devotion and thoroughly. It was the thrill of satisfying his partner, of making his partner admire him. He just loved the attention. Within the years this was how he convinced himself that there was an actual reason behind him being a cum slut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be deleted when i finish the story as this should be a one-shot.

"Fuck me Victor", Alexis ignored Victors question and kept lapping at his wet dick, his eyes closed as he wrapped his lips around the tip again to suck at it and send Victor to see sparkles behind his eyes. "This dick inside of me, i need it."

Victor grabbed his dick to brush it across Alexis’ lips as he talked. "I'll fuck you," Victor panted. "I'll fuck you long and good. In ways you never even heard about." He pressed the head of his dick on Alexis' cheek and dragged it across his face. "But you have to drink my cum first", he said, "gonna spill everything right down your throat yeah? Fuck".

He pulled Alexis’ hair to get his head lower on his dick, gently keeping him in place so he could slide between his parted lips and fuck his mouth again, shoving his hips as farther as he could, pumping them up and down, in and out of Alexis’ sealed lips until he felt suffocated, his climax forming heavy in his belly and he pressed Alexis’ face stronger to his crotch, letting himself explode and let rivers of cum slide down Alexis' welcoming throat to drink it all clean.

"Mmm, oh fuck, oh fuck", Victor breathed as he was fucking his face, letting his dick soften there until Alexis' finally finished swallowing all the cum Victor left for him.

Alexis' hips fucked the air, he bucked them insanely as he was absolutely dying for something, anything to touch him back. It already started to hurt, and Victor just kept sitting there with his fingers still tangled in Alexis' hair, no more forcefully though, just gently resting there as he was watching Alexis, how obscenely pornographic he looked kneeling on his kitchen floor with a collar around his neck, the leash just tossed aside, forgotten. He was licking his lips, gathering fluids from his fingers, his eyes burning Victor's soul.

He wants to fuck.

He really just needs to be fucked.

Which is what Victor was going for. He made him into a wreck. A willing, desperate wreck in heat.

"You're beautiful", Victor said quietly as he still didn't move away from his chair, watching at Alexis trying to do everything he could to feel the buttplug, make it move inside him somehow, rolling his hips and clenching his muscles. Holding on to it so desperately.

"You love that buttplug don't you?", Victor smirked sweetly and started playing with the head of his dick that was resting on his body.

"My beautiful princess", he smirked again. But not as sweetly this time.

Alexis licked his lips and pressed them together as he shut his eyes and swallowed a deep moan. He exhaled heavily from his nostrils.

"So patient. Good girl. You deserve it baby, you deserve to get fucked now." He said and got up, picking the leash up from the floor just to help Alexis lift up, and lead their way to the bedroom.

"Go lay on the bed", Victor ordered and watched Alexis' as he walked slowly toward the bed, climbing on it with his ass up in the air, his back arched and moving back and forth as he murmured into the sheets.

Victor whispered under his breath, wanting to tell Alexis how hot he looked like this, wanting to moan to the sight but he already allowed himself too much. Time to get serious again. His dick started to get hard once again, the way Alexis moved his body for him made him go crazy.

He climbed on the bed behind Alexis, biting his lips hard to the sight of the perfect ass in front of him, an ass so gorgeous his heart literally skipped a beat. He bit his lip so hard it left a mark. He reached his palm to grab his ass possessively, to squeeze the cheeks and spread them apart, getting off to this buttplug again that already looked so worn, keeping Alexis on edge for a few hours already, it made Victor pity him a little. Poor boy, he must be so horny, his dick must explode soon.

He smacked Alexis’ ass forcefully, making him whimper and shiver before putting his palm on the curve of his back, lowering his ass on the mattress so he could settle on the back of his thighs.

"Gorgeous, baby. Fuck", he stared at Alexis' bruised ass, color deep red from his slapping and he started playing with the buttplug inside of him, slowly pushing it out and in again, watching at it carefully, how it popped out of Alexis with a beautiful sound.

"Christ." victor whispered as Alexis' hole stayed open, gaping hard and hungry, begging for delicious attention.

It was hard for Alexis to stay still, he was constantly moving his hips and ass, his dick against the mattress. He wanted to beg, he needed it, needed to get filled.

"What do you want first princess? The beads? Or maybe a nice dildo?", he pressed the tip of the slick buttplug against his ass again just to keep him occupied.

"Can't it just be your cock?"

"Not yet baby. No." He dragged the buttplug across the skin of Alexis' ass, rubbing it on his crack just to press it on his hole again, shallowly fuck him with it. Alexis sighed.

"You have 3 seconds or i'll choose for you."

"The b-beads..."Alexis said, unsure.

Without saying a word, Victor reached for the black anal beads by his side, a delicate rope with four balls attached to it, each ball slightly bigger than the other.

"Have you ever tried this before?", Victor asked as he lubed the toy in his hand, carefully spreading lube on each ball.

"No. Never." Alexis said and whimpered when he felt a cold liquid land on his burning entrance. Victor rubbed some lube on Alexis' already spent hole, he was ready for anything, the buttplug didn't leave any doubts. But still he decided to take the easier way for Alexis. He spread the slippery liquid over Alexis' hole that loved the attention, opening for him occasionally, inviting him inside and Victor couldn't resist the temptation, shoving 2 slick fingers into it, loving how warm and loose Alexis felt around them.


End file.
